


Half a glass & an ashtray

by Hathaway01



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Gen, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathaway01/pseuds/Hathaway01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little snippet that came to me after looking at a picture of James enjoying a pint and a cigarette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half a glass & an ashtray

There was something very James about a half empty pint glass and an ashtray being on the table. Robbie knew it was a disgusting habit, but there was something about the picture that warmed him. James, perfect in so many ways, holding himself to higher standards than anyone else he had ever met, was openly declaring his vices to the world. His perfect imperfections on display. Robbie watched as his friend lifted the glass with his thin fingers and swilled the amber fluid around his mouth, washing down the troubles of the day. Robbie knew that this was his James.


End file.
